Fulcrum
Fulcrum is a hostile espionage organization consisting mainly of rogue agents from other federal departments. Fulcrum's only revealed objective is to find the Intersect, or the human Intersect, whom they believe to be CIA agent Bryce Larkin. Fulcrum served as the main antagonists from the later half of Season One up until the end of Season Two, though their specific goals beyond acquiring the Intersect were never fully revealed. Fulcrum turns out to be only a subdivision of the Ring. At the end of the season 2, Fulcrum is unmasked in public, and the Ring elders order their agents to execute all members and contacts who work for Fulcrum. In "Chuck Versus Bo", it is revealed that they have hired Nicholas Quinn's spy company in the past. Aims Fulcrum's main aim is to obtain/recreate the Intersect. They were close to succeeding which prompted Bryce Larkin to destroy the First Intersect (after sending it to Chuck). On another mission, one of their agents (posing as a pita delivery girl) discovered that Chuck Bartowski had the Intersect in his brain. She didn't have time to tell her superiors. Fulcrum also hired mercenaries, led by Mr. Colt, to break into the NSA labs and steal the cypher, a new artificial brain for the second Intersect. Fulcrum was also responsible (perhaps indirectly) for sabotaging the cypher. Fulcrum's ultimate goal with the Intersect is unknown, but it has been implied through conversations with them that they believe they are protecting the government and America by using it themselves. Furthermore, one agent, when accused by Casey of being a traitor, claims they are patriots. When Orion builds Fulcrum an Intersect, in exchange for letting Chuck live, Fulcrum attempts to use the finished, "working" Intersect to build an army of super soldiers, by projecting the Intersect images onto an outdoor cinema screen, and right into the heads of waiting agents. At one time, a team of Fulcrum agents was building their own intersect, the Fulcrum Intersect. Development Fulcrum was first introduced in the Season One episode "Chuck Versus the Nemesis". The organization remained a threat for the remainder of the season, most prominently in "Chuck Versus the Marlin." Josh Schwartz revealed in an interview with Sci Fi Magazine that season two would focus more specifically on Fulcrum and the main story arc. While the organization has played an increasingly larger and more threatening role in the series, little definite information has been revealed on their structure. Chuck was positively ID'd as the Intersect by at least three different agents but, beyond being a person of interest, he was not specifically targeted. Fulcrum knew something was happening in the Buy More but believed that it was unrelated to the Intersect. In "Chuck Versus the Predator," Fulcrum's leadership told Vincent that they believed the Buy More was a CIA substation, and warned him they'd lost operatives there before. At the end of "Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon," it is revealed that Chuck has been keeping a complex diagram hidden behind his Tron poster detailing connections between the Intersect and several Fulcrum agents. "Chuck Versus the Ring" reveals that FULCRUM is only one part of a broader organization known as "The Ring." Leadership Much like the CIA, Fulcrum appears to assign higher-ranking or more experienced handlers to their assets.511 Tommy Delgado attempted to recruit Bryce Larkin and commanded the operation attempting to recover the Intersect. Before his execution, Frank Mauser also implied that he was a person of unusual importance within the organization, though the meaning of this was not made clear in the episode. Few other details have been revealed about Fulcrum's command structure. In , it is revealed that Fulcrum is simply a small part of a larger organization, known as The Ring. The Ring is first seen in . High Leaders: *The Five Elders. (captured) Leaders of Fulcrums cells: * Ted Roark. (deceased) * Alexis White (deceased) * Tommy Delgado. (captured) * Leader (captured) * Lt. Frank Mauser (deceased) * Duncan. (deceased) * Vincent Smith. (deceased) * Bernie Ominsky. (deceased) * Bill Bergey. (deceased) Known Operatives A number of Fulcrum operatives have been identified by Operation Bartowski over the course of the series. Most of Fulcrum's agents are recruited from within the CIA, and are made up of field operatives and specialists. Fulcrum's recruiting efforts include corporate-style leadership seminars as a front, and Jill Roberts claims that when Fulcrum recruits students, they are given the job of their choice after college as enticement, and this contributes to handlers controlling every aspect of the recruit's life. * Barry Rommell - Barry Rommell (Zach Hanks) was a Fulcrum agent assigned to eliminate Guy LaFleur, an expert on pathology and biological engineering who uncovered an attempt to develop a deadly strain of influenza as a biological weapon. Little else is known about Rommell, including whether or not this was his real name or an alias. He was shot and killed by Sarah. At the time of his death he was carrying CIA credentials, and General Beckman positively identified him as a former CIA agent.His codename while working for Fulcrum was Wolf Den. * Brandon Stacy - He was a CIA agent who works undercover for Fulcrum. He's seen on Lafleur's list. He was arrested by the CIA when they knew he works for Fulcrum. His codename is 'Romulus'. * Alexander Edgar Winterborne '''- Alexander was a Fulcrum agent assigned to follow up on the failed effort to recover a listing of Fulcrum agents from Guy LaFleur. Little else is known about him, other than he was once a member of the CIA Infectious Disease Task Force. He is also an FBI undercover operative due to the call made by another FBI agent who recognized him and ask if he doesn't have leave. He is the last member of Fulcrum to still active and continue to do illegal activities. * '''Dennis Berry - Dennis Berry was a member of the Meadow Branch. He was born in Salem, OR. Dennis, a member of the Senior Executive Service, was the director of chemistry and life sciences at the Central Intelligence Office of Scientific Research, Arlington, VA. He was an expert on anything in the science sector organic and inorganic chemistry, biological sciences and human performance. He has a Bachelor of Art degree in psychology, Trinity College, Washington D.C.. and a Doctor of Philosophy in psychology in the University of Maryland, College Park. He joined Fulcrum in 1999. * Elita Natalija - Elita was one of the Fulcrum agents involved in tracking Chuck and Sarah in . She is known to have a German arrest warrant on her, presumably for the murders of several people seen in Chuck's flash. * John Kemp '''- Kemp was a Fulcrum operative and a henchmen of Alexis White. He was one of the contacts of Cole Barker. He was killed by John Casey after his leader escaped the building where Cole waits for her. * '''Koray Ömer - Koray was also one of the Fulcrum agents involved in "Chuck vs. the First Date". His identity is revealed when Chuck flashes on him, and he is of Canadian/Moroccan origins. He was previously known to have been involved in gun trafficking and drug offenses. * Galina Bryant '- Galina was a CIA agent who works undercover for Fulcrum. She's seen on Guy Lafleur's list. She was arrested by the CIA when they knew she works for Fulcrum. Her codename is 'Pegasus'. * '''Gjergy Aleksander '- Gjergy Aleksander (Shaun Russell) is one of these security guards and also a Fulcrum agent who supervise the security in the reception office at the Strength Leader Corporation. He also supervise the recruitment of Fulcrum agents. When Chuck flashes on him, he discovers Gjergy is from Albania. During his youngest age, he was a member of the Reserve Officers' Training Corps program before he became a naval aviator. He served in many squadron assignments during his military career like the HMLA-269 for the Marine Corps. When the government released him from his active duty, he was recruit by Fulcrum to take command over the training program of Fulcrum agents and also the Eastern European languages and cultures program. * '''Lizzie Shafai - Lizzie was given a cover job working as the delivery girl for the Pita Parlour restaurant near the Buy More after Tommy's arrest, which she monitored via bugs. Her preferred listening device was the short-range GLG-20, which required a receiver located on-site. Although she took advantage of her looks to deflect attention, Lizzie is a trained killer and quite formidable in hand-to-hand combat. She identified Chuck as the Intersect from her bugs and nearly captured him. * Lee Newton - Lee is a security guard of the Strength Leader Corporation. When Chuck flashes on him, he knows he was born in Detroit and attended public school. He later joined the US Army as a teenager and became a second lieutenant. He volunteered to join the Guerilla Warfare training program. After he completed the program, he became later a student at the Special Warfare Center in fort Bragg, North Carolina. When his training finished, he joins the Special Operations Forces in was involved in some many assassinations about the enemies of the United States. He commanded a lot of Special Forces team to kill terrorist leaders in Afghanistan. When the CIA asked him to kill Synari president Attala Gherit, Lee refused and was imprisoned for three years. During his time in prison, he was approached by Fulcrum to give him a better life than his time when he was a soldier. Lee accepted and become later a member of the Fulcrum security forces division. * Javier Diaz - '''Javier is the Fulcrum agent who was responsible the launch of Fulcrum virus at the Roark Instruments program. During his youngest age, he was graduated from the university of Beirut. He was a member of the scientific and professional cadre of elite senior scientific program of the CIA. Formerly a CIA consultant, he was the principal scientific authority and researcher in the field of information assurance. When Fulcrum approached him, he accepts to deliver military technologies information for Fulcrum. He became the leader of the research and development of technologies who are useful for military and espionage affairs. He conceives plans and advocate major research and development activities. He also guides the scientists of Fulcrum to provide them the necessary information which they need to work with Fulcrum. His current research focuses on cyberspace technologies for revolutionizing the world of military affairs. * '''Juliette - Juliette was contracted software magnate Von Hayes to crack a stolen microchip containing an upgrade for the Intersect. She was apprehended after being shot and wounded by Casey. * Hans '''- Hans was the car driver of agent Juliette. He tries to poison Sarah Walker in the hospital but he failed and captured. * '''Matieu Arnau - Matieu is a security guard of the Strength Leader Corporation and also a Fulcrum agent. He was a lieutenant of the US Army and served in many operations like Operation Just Cause or Operation Desert Storm. Each of mission the CIA assigned for him, he successfully complete without problems. The US Government accepts to graduate him as a platoon commander. He was deployed by the HQ in Caribbean, Indian Ocean, Asia and Eastern Europe. The last time he was loyal to US government is when he must doing a mission for the CIA in Panama to search in find some illegal activities like weapon traffics. He was captured by the mercenaries of the traffic and the government let him for dead. During his captivity, he was approached by the leader of the mercenaries who reveals himself as a member of Fulcrum. Matieu accepts to work with them to deliver illegal weapons in the United States. He becomes later a Fulcrum operative. * Mark Holloway - Mark was a member of the Meadow Branch. He is native of Birmingham, AL. He joined the Air Force after completing the University of Notre-Dame's ROTC program as a distinguished graduate. He received the pilot wings and flew operational assignments in the F-4E. He later assigned to the Space Shuttle Program and participated in 15 shuttle launches as a NASA orbit project engineer.Others assignments included tours with the Air Force inspector General, the Defense Mapping Agency and Electronic Systems Center. In 1999, Holloway sought out Fulcrum having had a crisis of conscience with the United States involvement with the Junction Project. He became an active member of Fulcrum in 2000 after delivering computer files needed to crash the system of the Anderson Project. * Mitch Merryman - Born in Opal, AK, Mitch was a member of the Meadow Branch. He served as the final Assessments Division Chief for Strategic Command and the first chief of Assessments for the CIA. He led strategic deference and conventional war fighting capability assessments, and provided war gaming oversight. In 1998, he became a member of the Senior Executive Service as Associate Director for Marketing, Simulation and Analysis with the Directorate for Command and Control in the Office of the CIA. He joined Fulcrum in 1999. * Samantha Merryman - Samantha was a member of the Meadow Branch. Born in Dayton, OH, she was a former member of the Senior Executive Service in the CIA has the Deputy Executive Officer for Command and Control, and Combat Support Systems Planning and the Pentagon. She was the senior civilian responsible for acquiring and maintaining the information technology systems used to support operations for the CIA major commands, Department of Defense and other agencies. Samantha has a Bachelor of science degree in math and psychology from Ball State University and a Master of science degree in engineering management in the Dayton University. She started her career in the CIA in the personal area. She also served as a supply cataloger, operations research analyst, equipment specialist and major modernization system program manager for CIA Force Material Command. * Vanessa White - Vanessa (Alison Simpson) was one of the undercover Fulcrum agents who lived in the Meadow Branch suburban development. She acted as Brad's wife, though it is unclear if the two are actually married. Her fate at the end of the episode is unknown. * Vladimir Valentin - Vladimir is a security guard of the Strength Leader Corporation. During his youngest age, he works for the US Army as a member of the US Special Forces. He was assigned by the CIA in a top secret project who consist to kill the leader of human traffic who operates in Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam. He was an expert about camouflage and ninja techniques. He successfully kill the leader of the traffic and graduate by the US Government as a captain of the US Army. He serves in many factions of the Army like the Navy Seals, the Marine Corps or the Delta Forces. Fulcrum recruited him because his exceptional skills are useful to the organization. Vladimir was corrupted and betrayed his country for the Fulcrum in exchange for a better life. He becomes later a Fulcrum operative. * William Whitmore - William was a Fulcrum operative and a henchmen of Alexis White. He was killed by John Casey for protecting his leader who escaped the building where Cole waits for her. * Jill Roberts * Ned Rhyerson * Sylvia Arculin * Cliff Arculin * Brad White Known Operatives in Guy Lafleur's list * Pegasus : alias of Galina Bryant * Romulus : alias of Brandon Stacy * Sand storm : alias of Jill Roberts The real identities for the rest of these codenames are unknown. * Snake Eyes * Angel * Reaver * Singing Banana * Hondo * Brownstone * Fishtail * Greyhound * Chickenhawk * Buckeye * Animal Mother * Lightweight * Turtle dove * Matchmaker * Island Hopper * Mountaineer * Arclight * Steelbottom * Coho * Rapunzel These Fulcrum agents are working under these alias inside the US government agencies like the NSA, CIA, DHS or others. When Casey and Sarah succeed to decrypt Lafleur's list, the government agencies begin to arrest these corrupt agents. Contacts * Bryce Larkin - Fulcrum attempted to recruit Bryce to steal the Intersect. However, Bryce destroyed the Intersect and sent the only copy to Chuck. * Von Hayes * Guy Lafleur * Dr. Howard Busgang * Nicholas Quinn Facilities * Roark Instruments, The software company which started the building of Ted Roark's Fulcrum Intersect * Meadow Branch, a suburban cul-de-sac housing a Fulcrum research team working on the Fulcrum Intersect. * Strength Leader Corporation, A front for Fulcrum recruiting. * Black Rock,The secret base in Barstow, California supposedly holding Orion. * W.T. Energy Corp. * Lateral Energies inc. * Barak Mobility * AKBAR Energy Resources * Teveron Consulting * Holloway Corporation * Penumbra Cable See Also * Fulcrum Intersect * The Ring * HD version of Chuck's diagram Category:Organizations Category:Spy world Category:Season Primary Antagonists